The Last
by Devonshire-Dumpling
Summary: A female saiyan named Negi is discovered by a certain space pirate named Turles Rated for gore...I think
1. Your name shall be Negi

A saiyan woman walked into a darkened room, and picked up a snuffling baby girl, she lay her on her shoulder, and walked into the medical room, weighing the now whimpering baby, a tall man walked beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder ' The brat will be strong, I know it ' The woman smiled, but didn't turn around, her tail now twitching in agitation ' But she doesn't know how to fight ' the man smirked and replied ' She takes after you, and the pod will do the rest' he then looked at his daughter, and spoke ' Your name will be Negi, brat, and you will fight well, your mother is Azuki, and your Father is Eringi ' The child looked up at her father and gurgled ' Azu Ingi ' She looked over to her mother, who had silent tears running down her face, Eringi paused, wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and said ' Don't start crying now, what if _the king_ comes in and see's your tears, how would he fall in love with you then? ' Azuki gave a wet laugh and said ' Your the only King who I love, lets get Negi to the space pod, and maybe head to a bar on the way out ?' Azuki complied, walking into the spacepod hangar, placeing food supplies and clothes in a pod for when Negi arrives, and, last of all, placeing her daughter inside, she smiled sleepily and muttered ' Mama '

_A space pod whizzed into the air, with a female saiyan brat, and a way infront of her, was a little boy, about the age of 5, looking determined to go on his next mission, little did he know, that the shockwaves hitting his small pod were cries of his planet, and they knocked him off course, he let out an angry growl, unknowing what was happening to his planet. He jumped when another spacepod whizzed past, but he told himself ' Don be a baby' and snuggled down to sleep_

The baby named Negi woke up and looked around with wide eyes, wondering why she was not in a bed, but in a grown up's chair, she twirled her tail, wondering why she could see nightime outside, she felt her stomach growl, so she screwed up her eyes, and let out a loud wail, waiting for the white clothed people to come, but, to her dismay, they didn't, but a motherly voice answered ' Quiet brat, here is your food ' A panel opened, and Negi stared at the thing inside ; it looked like a hardened red slab of adult meat, that wasn't mushed up, she looked at it in confusion, leaned over awkwardly, and sniffed it. She recoiled in disgust, this was worse than baby food, but as her stomach gurgled, she growled in annoyance and picked up the slab. As she bit into she groaned, she would have to suck it to soften it up, after a while, she tore into it greedily

Another panel opened, and revealed a window with moving pictures, it showed bad people, scaly skin and long noses, in a tree place. They were all fighting and killing each other, some even killed babies like herself. Her eyes narrowed in a menacing gesture, and thought _Bad scawy pople go way _a panel to her left opened, and a scary menacing stuffed toy revealed itself, it was in the likeness of the people on the TV. Negi growled at it, it made a scary sound, so she lowered herself to the ground and pounced on it, ripping it up and enjoying the little screams. ' Good kid, here, you can have a toy ' The same panel opened and revealed a doll, with black horns, a purple and white body and a whip like tail. Negi looked puzzled for a moment, and squeezed the toy ' Good brat ' It said in a robotic voice, Negi giggled in reply, and played with her new doll, all the way to her destined planet ; Albero


	2. Purging of a planet

A/N: Dunno what to make of this chapter, I dunno how strong she should be, but I think saiyan babies are born with the power level of an adult human???

As Negi's ship landed, she was jolted out of her sleep, she looked around, and she could no longer see the nightime outside, only trees, her eyes widened in realisation, she was in the scary people place ! She looked around wildly, and tried to get out, but the ship produced mechanical arms, and dressed her in itchy armour, she struggled, but it managed. It also produced a small survival pack, strapped to her back, it had simple emergency aid supplies, which she had learned to use in her week of sitting in the pod, she also put in her freezy doll, the ship had told her all about him. She then stiffened as she heard murmering voices outside.

' Hey Bill, what do ya think that thing is? Looks like there's a baby inside, lets take it to the chief as an offering ' He grinned ' Yeah, offering ' Bill replied dumbly, he reached in and pulled out the struggling Negi, who realised that sacrifices were mass gatherings for these people, a simple plan formed in her head, and she went limp, her spikey black hair covering her manic eyes.

' Yes, I do believe she is saiyan, the emporer shall make the sacrifice, she may grow up to kill us all!!!' Negi was passed from person to person, until she came to a wooden hut in the trees, within the hut, was an old man, he had many patches of missing scales, showing off purple flesh, she was then handed to him, and they pulled her tail hard, which made her cry out in pain. ' Well well, what do we here ? A saiyan perhaps? ' He then tugged her tail and surveyed her armour, ' Yes, you will make a decent offering, we will do it now' A loud horn went off, which made a thundering crowd appear, and spurred Negi's spirit, she wanted to fight _now_ but she had to wait, because they may guess her strength. She was brought onto the balcony, were a knife was lying beside her, and the Emporer raised a hand ' Silence, we shall now offer this child to the gods!!' The knife was picked up, this was when Negi struck.

She bit the emporer's arm that had been cradling her, and tore as much skin of as she could, she climbed up onto his shoulder, snarling. She then poked her finger into his amber eye and wiggled it around **' Go way bad man you anger Freezy ' **She muttered, as she finally poked it out, and blood and fluid leaked all over his face, the crowd had become a mob, trying to get out, but the gates had been sealed shut, and nobody could get to them. Negi jumped off the balcony and landed on a guard's head, snapping his neck, she grabbed his knife away, and ran amongst the crowd, her tail flailing to support her as she toddled through the stomping webbed feet of the crowd, slashing and biting their ankles, because, unfortunatley, these people had main arteries in their feet, they would bleed to death . Negi climbed as fast as she could up a pole, and, like the pod had told her to, she concentrated a very small amount of energy in her hands, and set fire to the flamable clothes of the bad people, she heard an explosion in the distance, maybe somebody had touched her pod. She didn't care at this moment, until she fell off the pole, hitting her head just as she grabbed on with her tail, she let out a cry as blood dribbled down into her eyes, everyone looked her way, well...only one hands worth of people.

Negi looked at these people in disgust, they had made freezy do this, they didn't let him have _nutents_ for people, so she killed the last people with her bare hands, and dragged herself towards the remains of her pod.


	3. An object in the sky?

**17 Years Later**

Negi looked around outside, blinking heavily in the sunlight, she looked towards the remains of her pod, which were stored in the corner of her hut in the trees. She switched on the badly damaged monitor, and spoke ' This is infant pod C requesting a transport '. She did this everyday, like the pod had told her if she got separated. She tutted heavily and went outside, to be greeted by her pet ; Artiglio. She had found him five years ago, wondering the streets of the deceased civilisation, he had green fluffy fur, four legs and a long tail with a spike on the end. He was basicly a green cat. ' Nyaaaar' He compained with glittering purple eyes.

' What is it this time?' Negi sighed. He nudged her foot with his clawed foot, still meowing, Negi looked annoyed, then fed him what she called a meat fruit that grew in the trees, he flicked his tail in a thankyou, Negi giggled and waved her tail in front of him, he tried to catch it, looking a bit tired of playing catch the tail, but he happily complied, minding not to use his claws.

Negi decided to go outside, her faithful friend trotting at her heels, stopping here and there to lick a paw, or sniff at a feather plant, she burst out laughing when he got sprayed with water when he spied a fish in the pond, Negi good naturedly dove in after the fish, popping out of the water with it in her mouth, she tore the tail, head and fins off to give them to Artiglio, she then made a ball of ki in her hand and toasted the fish. She then walked over to a field where she loved to train.

Negi ran around, dodging the imaginary foes, kicking and punching, with sweat glistening on her face in the hot sun, she sat down after a while, panting, she took out five meat fruits from her pack and snarfed them all down, grinning and patting her stomach. She then let her spiked hair spring out from the ponytail it was in.

Negi looked at the sand with exasperation, she was trying to draw Artiglio, but it just wouldn't work, so she tried to draw her Frieza doll, she kept it mostly as a keepsake now, because he never came looking for her, she had managed to draw his head, the Artiglio thought it would be funny to run across the drawing in the sand, she growled at him, and splashed water from the river bank at him, he mrowled loudly and clawed his way up a tree, trying to lick himself dry.

Negi blushed as her stomach growled, she tried to fly up one of the taller trees to get the better fruit, but tripped on air and fell down again, she humphed and muttered ' If only there were other people here, then they would teach me, oh well, I fancy some proper fruit now anyway ' She climbed up a differant tree, grabbing the sour fruit and climbing back down, growling at Artiglio, who had dropped a rotten meat fruit on her head.

Negi plopped down on the floor to eat the seven peices of fruit, her eyes scrunched together from the taste, but if she had gotten meat fruit, she would of had to pick ten. After a while, Artiglio jumped down beside her, and placed a half eaten meat fruit in her lap, Negi scratched him behind the ears in thanks, wagging her tail happily. Until she saw a sphererical shape whizzing past, and she heard a loud explosion near her home.


	4. Turles doesn't like bark

Negi looked around in a daze, Artiglio was on her shoulder, fur raised and growling, Negi could hear footsteps now, and smelt something strange, she jumped as hard as she could and landed on the middle branches of a meat tree, peering down anxiously. She could see a dark shadow, and a thing that walked on two legs, it looked up, and she gave a little gasp, he was just like her, he had black spiky hair, black eyes, and he wore armour just like the kind she had outgrown 16 years ago, the thing over his eye looked familliar, it beeped and she froze in horror.

Negi pressed herself against the tree, the man had looked up when the thing beeped, it must have told him where she was, she slowly crept towards the main trunk of the tree, but tripped and fell, grabbing on by her tail, the man looked up, Negi gasped and tried to get back into the tree, but he made a ki ball and broke the branch, she fell down on the floor hard, and Artiglio landed on her head, snarling at the man, ' Well, what do we have here? ' He questioned.

Negi snarled as he went to touch her tail, he smirked and walked back, Negi saw that he had a tail to, just like her. He walked around, examining her, muttering to himself '_ The last... would fetch a very high price..but can maybe mate, or use as a slave... damn Kakkarot, think I've got bark up my ass, no, not a slave, but..she is very weak, needs training first, only 25 feh '_ Negi got more and more anxious, she didn't know what a slave was, but it sounded bad, she got up and tried to run, but he shot his arm out and grabbed her tail hard, she screamed so loud that birds flew out of their roosts.

Negi woke up blearily on the floor of her hut, she could smell the jungle was almost asleep, so that meant it was sunset, but she could smell the man near her, so she kept still, she pretended to groan and moved onto her side, so she could see him. He was sat down on her balcony, deep in thought, Artiglio was on the tree beside the balcony, watching him closely, he saw Negi's eyes flicker awake and looked in her direction, winking one of his purple eyes, lowering his body, and jumping onto Turles' head.

Turles managed to scream girlishly until he could see Negi cracking her ribs with laughter, ' Shut up girl ' He huffed, Negi ignored him, and sat down on her chair that she had taken from her old pod, and took out a meat fruit, she took a bite out of it, but before she could swallow, he had snatched the bitten food fom her, and devoured it right infront of her, smirking and wiping the juice from his mouth, Negi was enraged ' Why the hell did you do that! ' She screamed, ' And who the hell are you, and why are you here!!?' He looked down from his standing point, confused ' You can talk?' He asked, she stood up from her chair, enraged, only to realise she was only tall enough to come up to his chest, she blushed and sat back down, ' Yes, I can talk, and why shouldn't I ? I'm surprised _you_ can talk ' He raised an eyebrow and said ' My names Turles, I was hungry so I took your food, and I don't wanna talk about why I'm here. Got that? '

A/N: Please clicky on the review button, I'd love some feedback. And thx widow teh shadow saiyan, I dunno whats up with the word brat, I think some saiyans use it instead of saying kid -.-;

If anybody thinks Turles is ooc, please tell me whats wrong and I will try to fix it


	5. Ransacked ship

Negi just huffed and stood up, Turles sat down and took her chair, grinning. Negi shot him a glare, and walked over to the balcony, and picked a sweet fruit that she called a nana. As she unpeeled it, she began to get deep into thought _Who is he, and why does he look like me? Are there more... I hope so, 'cos I don't wanna have to ask him to train me, and who is Kakkarot?_ Negi went to a corner of the balcony, still deep in thought, and looked down at a wide eyed Artiglio, he was giving her _the_ look, she tried to resist, but it didn't work, she sighed and gave him her nana.

As Negi entered her hut again, she saw Artiglio on Turles' lap, both fast asleep, she laughed softly at the sight, why would Turles be asleep now? Negi looked more closely, he had lots of splinters stuck in his hands, and he had a long friction burn on his left leg, and he looked like he had burn marks all up his arms. He was slightly snoring. Negi furrowed her brow, _could these be caused from the crash? 'Cos some of them look to be about seven sunsets old._ Negi flicked her tail in annoyance, he had obviously tried to pick out the splinters, but the friction burn looked bad.

Negi went to get some special roots that she had found in the morning, she looked at him, _Can he be trusted?_ Negi picked up a smooth rock from the shelf where she kept important things, and began to mash them up noisily, causing Artiglio to wake, he looked around in alarm for Negi, she was on the floor mashing roots, she shot him a glare and muttered ' Traitor ' Artiglio leaped onto the floor, and out into the balcony, chasing bugs and the like.

When Turles awoke, he couldn't see Negi, only a bowl full of green mash on the floor, he picked it up and looked at the contents, it seemed to have bits of leaves in it, he took a deep wiff, and recoiled in disgust, it smelt like medicine, he _hated _that smell, yet it smelt kind of like an earth lime aswell, did the girl leave it? He poked his finger in, and spread it on his wounds, he gritted his teeth together as he did, because it really stings badly.

Negi came in from her foraging of his broken ship, she placed armour and such in a corner, and sniffed at a bottle she had found, it was made of transparent material, like hard water, she unscrewed the top and sniffed harder, it smelt strange, she took a sip of the liquid inside and spat it back out, it was _disgusting,_ it tasted like stagnant fruit juice, and it made her throat tingle, in an uncomfortable way. Negi went back to the ship, and searched around again, she found a strange looking bag, that looked like it would fit a person in, she shrugged and tossed into a pile she had made.

Negi was sat in the corner now, covered in dust, Turles stepped in, looking distraught ' You've ransacked my ship ' He said, tail lashing behind him, Negi blew her fringe out of her face and replied ' It's broken anyway, I had my pod's computer check the damages, you're missing some engine parts, so I thought I'd search for anything worthwile before any animal's venture in ' Artiglio then came in, a bundle of wires in his mouth, he cocked his head and gave a happy meow. Negi burst out laughing, petting Artiglio on the head and took the wires from him.

Negi saw Turles walk into a room where she saw more hard water with green water in it, ' Can you press this button for me when I get in.' She nodded my head, he then began taking his armor off, she turned her face towards the wall, embarrased. The saiyan heard a splash and pressed the button, Negi heard a voice ruined by static saying ' Twoo kkkk Hourrss' Negi then went into a maze like hallway.

Negi looked around, she saw a room full of weights and marks on the floor, the teenage saiyan grinned and ran around for a while, enjoying the trees not being in the way, she then jumped over some of the poles mounted onto the wall, when that got boring she climbed up them, enjoying herself, until she slipped and fell, hitting her head on the floor as she did.

A/N Bwahahaha... cliff hanger, anyway...review... please...(gets Artiglio, he does the puss in boots look) How can you say no to his face people!!


End file.
